Semiconductor devices may incorporate a chip or die seated in a molding layer. Electrical contacts of the chip or die provide input and output connectivity with the chip or die. Distribution circuitry may provide a useable interface with and between the electrical contacts. A bonding layer and a buildup layer may provide strain relief and stability for the electrical contacts and the distribution circuitry.